


Rescue

by DeathByOTP



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), ouat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOTP/pseuds/DeathByOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hook ventures into Neverland looking for Baelfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forgiveness?

Hook stumbled through the woods, it had taken him every waking minute to get this far into Neverland without Pan’s men interfering, although one of Pan’s men let slip that Baelfire had escaped them and this gave him hope that Baelfirewas still ok. It was getting difficult to see in the increasingly darkening forest of Neverland. He wasn’t going to give up until he found Baelfire, he knew the poor boy was out here somewhere all alone.He couldn’t believe he let the boy go without putting up more of a fight. He just hoped when he finally found Bae that Bae would want to see him. 

A rustling sound snapped Hook out of his thoughts, he saw a figure moving through the bushes behind him. He spun around and pinned a teenage boy to the nearest tree.   
"One of Pan’s boys are you?"   
No response came from the boy.   
"I said are you one of Pan’s b…" Hook looked closer and saw curly hair and a very familiar pair of eyes. "Bae…?" He loosened his grip and puled the boy into an embrace. 

"Get off me Pirate" Bae shoved Hook away with as much force as he could. 

"Bae please, I’m here to take you back with me"

"Why would I want to spend the rest of my life with a lying Pirate?" This caused a look of hurt to spread across Hook’s face. 

"Baelfire I refuse to leave you here if I have to carry you back to the ship myself" 

"I won’t let you" Bae started to run but before he got far Hook had caught him and held him tightly to his chest

"Baelfire I want to apologize to you, I should’ve told you about your mother and I should have fought for you to stay. Please come back with me" 

"We should hide out somewhere before we attract the attention of Pan’s men, follow me" Bae grabbed Hook’s sleeve and started to pull him signalling for him to follow. Hook was surprised by Bae’s actions but he trusted the boy so he put up no resistance. 

After a short walk they arrived in front of some rocks, after struggling (and denying Hook’s offer of help) Bae opened up an entrance to a cave.   
"Get in quickly" Bae ordered Hook. Hook ducked into the cave and looked around, the walls were full of drawings and carvings. One particular carving caught his eye. It was the same carving next to the wheel on The Jolly Roger, the carving he made to show Bae how to sail. This caused Hook to feel a sudden warm rush of affection to the younger male. Hook pulled Bae in once again holding him to his chest. 

"Bae…"

"Why did you come back for me?" Bae spoke up

"I couldn’t leave you alone for any longer Baelfire,it has haunted my thoughts from the day you left. I meant what I said, I can change for you. You would be the most important thing in the world to me and I would protect you with my life, please Bae come back with me" 

"How am I ever supposed to trust you again? How do I know that you don’t want to use me to get revenge on my Father?" 

"I will never ask another question about your Father, I will never mention him again if that’s what you want me to do. I don’t even want revenge anymore Bae… I couldn’t hurt your Father without hurting you and I don’t want to do that" Bae looked into Hook’s eyes and he saw sincerity and sadness and hope and…love? 

"I don’t know Hook" 

"Please Baelfire, I will spend the rest of my life making you happy and caring for you. You know I’m telling the truth"

"Maybe I don’t know you’re telling the truth,maybe I think that you’re still using me. Besides you don’t really want me with you. Why would you?" Bae watched his eyes carefully, hurt and anger flashed across them. 

"Bae how could you think that I don’t want you with me? I’ve walked half way across Neverland, alone, I could’ve been caught and killed but I risked it to find you. You’re amazing Baelfire, truely. You are brave, kindhearted, you work hard, you’re smart and you’re so beautiful" 

"Did you just call me beautiful?" Bae raised his eyebrow at Hook, this took Hook off guard and he stumbled over his words.

"Well…yes…I mean…you’re clearly an attractive lad and…" Bae watched The Captain become tongue tied and for the first time ever he saw a lapse in Hook’s confidence. Bae wrapped his arms around Hook’s waist and looked up into Hook’s eyes. He saw pure happiness fill The Captain’ eyes. "Baelfire…" Hook pulled him closer and pushed locks of Bae’s curly hair out of his face. Hook lent forward and pressed his lips softly on the boy’s forehead and then onto his nose and then a very soft kiss onto his lips. "I’m so glad you’re back" 

For the first time since he left the Darlings Bae felt loved and wanted, he put his hands onto the Captain’s shoulders and pressed a kiss onto Hook’s lips. Hook held onto Bae and pressed him closer with his hand, Bae pushed his fingers through Hook’s slightly messy hair and pulled him further into the kiss, the two eventually broke apart. “I love you Baelfire and I will never let you go again”

"I won’t leave again" And with a smile Bae looked up at Hook. "Maybe we should get some sleep"

"Good idea lad, we have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow we should be up early" Hook settled on Bae’s makeshift bed (made mainly of leaves) and gestured for Bae to join him. Bae rested his head on Hook’s chest and Hook wrapped his arms around Bae, the two fell asleep entwined in each others arms, both equally happy that they have found exactly what they were missing.


	2. No Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hook and Bae wind up spending a day in the cave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short update guy sorry

Hook stretched and yawned as his nose was tickled by a mop of curly brown hair. He looked down to see a still sleeping Baelfire curled into his chest, he had a smile on his still sleeping face. Hook nudged the boy slightly to wake him up. 

"Bae...Bae...C'mon lad we have to make a start at getting back to our ship" 

"mmmhmmm..." Bae grumbled "It's still early though" 

"I know but the sooner we set off then the sooner we will be safe...and I really want you to be safe"

"I've been safe enough on my own out here for a while, stop worrying so m..."Hook clamped his hand over Bae's mouth and gestured for him to be quiet. Bae wondered what was going on until he heard voices outside, they sounded like the voices of the lost boys. The two sat and listened to the lost boys wondering around outside until their footsteps seemed to lead away from the cave. 

"Have they gone?" Bae whispered

"I think so but let's not risk going out of the cave just yet lad" 

"So what do you suggest we do for today then?" 

"I'm not sure Bae. What do you think we should do?" 

"Well I have an idea..." Bae leaned up to Hook and kissed him. They kissed gently at first, their lips brushing against each other but then Bae ran his tongue along Hook's lower lip. This took Hook by surprised and he opened his mouth to allow Bae more access. The kissing became more passionate as the two lovers intertwined their bodies and tongues. Bae's nimble fingers made short work of Hook's shirt and quickly pulled it open exposing the Captain's chest. His hands trailed up and down stroking Hook's chest. Hook made a noise of approval as the younger boy continued to touch his bare skin. He lifted his own hand and gently opened Bae's shirt.

"I think this is definitely a good way to spend a day..." Hook murmured as he pulled the younger boy closer.


End file.
